Snowboards Slopes and Secrets
by missmargo
Summary: Nathan, star NBA player and his team go on a trip to a ski resort in the Rockies and his instructor is none other than Haley James... secrets and problems will come thier way for sure


Chapter 1 -  
  
have you ever had one of those days where eevrything seems perfect and everything just seems like it is getting better and you are doing exactly what you want to be doing all at once, well today, for Haley James was definetly not one of those days.  
  
"Ben why are you making me do this?" Haley asked her boss really upset.  
  
"Well we need people to do the lessons." he replied.  
  
"You know I work best teaching little kids, you know that completely, so why do I have to do this job?"  
  
"Because first of all not every guy is going to hit on you, and besides, you owe me for letting you keep your job when you left that guy on the top of Goat's Eye second, there are fifteen guys and they all are paying for private one on one lessons." He replied.  
  
"That guy deserved it."  
  
"He was up there for an hour."  
  
"He could have taken the lift back down if he was scared."  
  
"besides the point."  
  
"Anyway." Haley said annoyed.  
  
"Anyway, these guys chose us here at Sunshine and we want to show them a good time, if there is a problem, then we will have to get over that and I could switch teachers."  
  
"Alright, if you give me a raise." Haley replied.  
  
"Three percent." He offered.  
  
"Ten." Haley replied.  
  
"Ten, that's way too much." He replied.  
  
"Fifteen, you don't want your VIP's to end up on the top of Continental Divide do you?" haley asked sweetly.  
  
"Five."  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Deal." Haley smiled. she hadn't expected more than five but this was alright.  
  
"OK, now go outside and get with the othe teachers and go teach people how to snowboard."  
  
She turned around gave a wave above her head and walked out to meet her friends.  
  
"Hey guys." Haley said.  
  
"Hey are you doing this too?" her friend Peyton asked.  
  
"Yeah." Haley said with an evil grin. Peyton looked worried. "Don't worry I won't be as bad as the last guy, he was drunk and came onto me." She said in her defense.  
  
"Well I have this guy Lucas Scott."Peyton said looking over a paper. "What about you?"  
  
"Um, blah blah blah, Nathan Scott." Haley replied. "Hey I know him, he some star player. Yeah and your guy there is his brother."  
  
"Since when do you watch basketball?" Peyton asked.  
  
"I don't I saw something on them on some Access Hollywood thing." She replied.  
  
Just then a group of guys about their age, mostly tall all got off three or four different gondolas.  
  
"And the fun begins." Peyton joked.  
  
"Yep." Haley said very unenthusiastic. "Oh my gosh, this is the week of the sixth right?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah." A cute dark haired guy said.  
  
"Thanks." She replied coldly and turned to Peyton. "Peyton. I can't do this this week," She said worried.  
  
"Why not?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Well you know how I did that volunteer thing at the orphanage?" Peyton nodded. "Well the little boy I met there that I fell in love with right off the bat is coming this week to learn how to board, I promised him. It took me months for the orphanage to let him come i had to go through a lot to let him come, how could Ben forget."  
  
"What did I forget?" Ben asked coming outside.  
  
"You forgot that Robbie is coming this week." Haley replied.  
  
"Oh right, the orphan boy."  
  
"Don't let me ever hear you say that again." Haley siad warning him. "Anyway, I can't spend this week helping around some pampered sports star over Robbie, he is one of those shy kids who only takes to a few people and I was one of thsoe people I can't leave him." Haley replied.  
  
"Well this pampered sports star is right here and I paid big money to get these lessons and I want my private lessons."  
  
"Oh shut up." Haley replied, she shook her head. Ben gave her an evil look. "Let's get over to the bunny hill." Haley sighed, she would deal with it later.  
  
Just before she walked away Peyton turned to the guy and said "Be careful."  
  
Nathan caught up with Haley. "So anyway I'm Nathan Scott, and can you explain to me why some girl who works with you just told me tob e careful?"  
  
"I could, but that wouldn't be as fun." Haley replied. "Don't worry, if I leave another guy on the top of Goat's Eye I will get fired and I can't let that happen, besides, if we get to work really fast, and since your in great shape then you will probably catch on soon and Robbie won't get in the way." Haley replied. "And if you are bad then I will have you go with someone else when he comes in two days."  
  
Nathan followed her to just at the bottom of the magic carpet.  
  
"OK, so let's do up your bindings." Haley said he set the board down and he just sat there.  
  
"Do I do up both?"  
  
"No just your lead foot." Haley replied  
  
"Which one is that?" He asked.  
  
"Stand up." Haley said. When he did she walked around behind him and gave him a hard shove.  
  
"Wow!" He exclaimed as he stumbled.  
  
"OK, you are left forward. Good you have the board set right." She said happily. She had him put on his left foot binding and she had to do uo the lease because when he tried he fell. It took so much for her to not burst into laughter. "Let's get on the carpet."  
  
The got on, he went in front of her. the carpet was very snowy because most of teh otehr private lessons were already underway and they were at the top already. Nathan's board began to slip back. It slipped to far hit Haley's and he stumbled, he fell off of the carpet and she lost her balance too.  
  
"Sorry," he said from the snow. A bunch of the guys from his team were laughing at him.  
  
"No, problem, I've had entire groups of six year olds do it to me, but then again, their boards aren't as heavy." She nodded towards where his board had somehow gotten on top of her leg."  
  
He pulled it off as fast as he could.  
  
"We can start from here then." She said happily. She undid her board and walked down a little bit. "OK, stable yourself, place your board facing me with your lead foot. Step on with your other foot and slide down to me."  
  
He did it, he ended up a few feet away from her.  
  
"Good job, now let's get back on the carpet." He replied.  
  
This time they made it all the way up. When they got to the top she had him strap in the other foot.  
  
When he did she had him try and stand up, it didn't work so well from facing the front, every time he almost got up he fell forward. She turned to him. "OK flip over and face up the hill. Now lift up that way." He did it in one try. "Good. Now we are going to work on heel edge." He looked at her very confused. "Alright," she helped him turn around without falling and now he was facing dowhill. "Motion the weight of your body onto your heels." he did it. "Now let it go back towards your toes, but not too far." She added as he started to flip forward, she caught him easy enough and they began to slowly go down the hill on his heel edge. When they got to the bottom they went back up.  
  
"Now we will do toe edge, when you get up, don't turn around." he did the same as before ony on his toe edge.  
  
The two of them worked on that for a little while longer.  
  
Haley began to strap her board on and head down. "Where are you going?" He asked  
  
"Lunch, you are doing better than any of the other people in this short of time and I am getting cold, and hot chocolate sounds really good right now.  
  
He followed her into the lodge.  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
"So what do you want?" Nathan asked as he pulled out a wallet.  
  
"You don't need to pay, I eat free, what do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Well the pizza looks good." He said happily.  
  
"OK." She replied. Haley bought two pepperoni pizzas and then the two went to go eat in the staff room.  
  
"I can really eat here?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Your VIP, you get better treatment than me." Haley replied.  
  
"Oh," He said a little embarrassed.  
  
They ate for a while and talked for a little time.  
  
"So what is there behind the basketball star thing?" Haley asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I have worked with celebrities before and I know that most are completely self centered all the time, nothing is their fault and they are perfect at everything, so let me guess, you grew up in a small town where you were the jock, and you ruled the school, then when university came you became just like all those other players and it went from there, so I think you grew up in a good family and lived down to earth your life, except school, and now you stay like that, and your stardom only gets your ego a little bigger."  
  
"Well you know people."  
  
"Well I am around them all the time and I get most of them, I'm a people person." She said happily.  
  
"So anyway, where did you get to be like that? knowing people so well?"  
  
"I am the teacher, I don't give away my private life, the little details are mine. What makes you think I will tell you."  
  
"Well I just was making conversation, what makes you think I really care. You know, I think I can read you a little bit, you are one of those people who do think they are better than everyone else, that they know exactly what they are doing, and they rule it all, you don't know a thing."  
  
"Then why am I teaching you?" Haley asked as she stood up and went outside. Nathan followed because he wanted to finish his lesson.  
  
"Wait, I'm sorry, um, um, Helen?"  
  
"Haley, but it wasn't entirely your fault, I jsut keep my life private, I always have and I jsut need to be frieds with a person before i really confide in them."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"No Problem, now let's hit the slopes." Haley said happily.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, he thought about what she had said earlier about leaving him at the top of a mountain, he looked up to the top of one of the lifts.  
  
"I meant the bunny hill." She replied.  
  
"Oh, good." Nathan said happily as he followed.  
  
"Yeah, oh wait." She said behind him. She did up his helmet and he looked at her like she was insane. "Sorry, my primary lessons are for six year olds. They tend to do things like that."  
  
"Why do I have to wear this anyway, I feel like I'm ten again besides, most of the other guys on the team don't."  
  
Haley took off her helmet and lifted up her hair in the back. "That long scar there was from when the tree I hit cracked my skull, and the other was from where they had to drill into it the same day. I won't teach you without it."  
  
He nodded, and he tighted the helmetstrap.  
  
The lesson for the res of the day went pretty good.  
  
At the end of the day Haley took Nathan down the gondola and helped him undo his boots when they got to the bottom.  
  
"OK, so I was thinking, tomorrow I take you up the strawberry, or the jackrabbit. The jackrabbit is an easier hill, but, you have to take the ski out to get there, and it has lots of ditches on the sides, so it is up to you, the Strawberry isn't hard though."  
  
"We can the the strawberry."  
  
"Alright, it's a beginner hill so it won't be hard." Haley said as she went to catch the bus to her place.  
  
She met Peyton on the bus. "So how was it?" Peyton asked. "Is there a basketball star on the top of goats eye?"  
  
"It was only once and no, he is fine, jsut a little sore, probably his ass the most."  
  
"Well anyway, let's go home. Is Brad home?"  
  
"I dunno maybe. We will see."  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
The next morning Haley approached Nathan when he arrived, he looked excited, it reminded her of the little kids she taught.  
  
"Hey, I am so sore." Nathan said. "but I also can't wait until we go up the strawberry."  
  
"Well your going to have to go up with a friend of mine, Greg. He will take you up." Haley replied looking at the ground  
  
"Why can't you go up with me?" He asked.  
  
"Well that is one of those personal things I won't talk about, besides I took a fall down the stairs at my apartment and I am limping." Haley replied. "But it is not personal about you."  
  
"Oh sure." He replied. He looked at her, actually deciding if she was telling the truth.  
  
Haley walked with Nathan over to Greg. "Hey." Greg said.  
  
"Hi." Nathan said.  
  
"Well Haley told me everything...." They walked off a little bit and they were drowned out.  
  
Haley walked over to her boyfriend Brad. "Did you take care of all of it?" He asked loudly.  
  
"Sure, whatever, but you know, I was getting paid extra for that, there was nothing going on."  
  
"Hey, you need to shut up, I told you that if we were going to be together and you were going to work here, you would only teach little kids."  
  
"There was nothing going on."  
  
"Haley, don't you think you did enough when you disobeyed me the first time?" Brad asked. he put her hand on her arm and held it tight.  
  
She cringed, he was hurting her again.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked coming out of nowhere. He had walked back towards the gondola to grab his goggles he had dropped.  
  
"None of your business pretty boy." Brad replied. He let go of Haley's arm and she jumped back and rubbed it.  
  
"I think it is my business, any guy who hurts a girl is my business." Nathan replied.  
  
"Nathan it is fine." Haley said regaining her grasp on the situation.  
  
"No it isn't Haley, you are limping today, let me guess, he hit you last night when you told him you were teaching me."  
  
"That's it." Brad lunged towards him Haley was push backwards in the process.  
  
"So you really think I am ready for this hill?" Lucas asked Peyton over at the jackrabbit lift.  
  
"It's pretty easy, you'll have a blast, besides, you are pretty much a natural at this. you'll have fun." She said happily.  
  
They got on the lift. and quickly they got up to the top.  
  
"OK, so remember to switch to your other foot forward whenever you get going too fast, or too close to the trees. It's easy, you can do it." She said happily.  
  
They got a little ways down and Lucas got going really fast.  
  
"Oh crap." Peyton began to get up her speed to catch up to him. "Lucas, let yourself fall, you'll hit a tree."  
  
He dropped just as he was very close to the trees. Peyton had just about caught up to him and she swerved but ended up falling too.  
  
"Oh my gosh, did I hit you with my board are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Sure Am. It was my fault anyway." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well I am the teacher, when you screw up I've screwed up too." She said also laughing.  
  
The two of them sat there for a few minutes and laughed about it.  
  
"I haven't fallen like that for years," Peyton joked. "the las time I fell that bad was when I fell off of the rails a few years ago. It was bad."  
  
"Do you do the rails a lot?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Well I've done them a bit lately, but mostly I just go up and do the jumps. The rails are fun and all, but I am not so good on them." Peyton replied.  
  
"Well then you should try harder with them, you are good of course and you should try and get better on the rails." Lucas said happily. "I used to be like that with basketball, but I'm much better now."  
  
"Yeah I have seen a few of your games, and I see the highlights all the time on the news. But yeah maybe you are right." She said happily.  
  
After a few minutes of finishing the hill and going down the rest of the ski out to the middle point of the gondola they went back up.  
  
"Peyton!" Haley screamed as the two of them got off the gondola.  
  
"Haley?" Peyton asked confused.  
  
"Oh crap!" Lucas aid, he went to run and break up the fight between his brother and some other guy.  
  
After he did break them up, with help from a few others he took Nathan and Peyton and Haley into the lodge. "So what happened?" He looked from Haley to Nathan and back.  
  
"Well he was her boyfriend and-" Nathan was cut off.  
  
"Nathan, you can't just go after girls who are dating people, it isn't right, and you aren't in high school anymore."  
  
"He was hurting her Lucas." Nathan said. "He hit her last night because she was teaching me, and then today he grabbed onto her arm. He's hurting her."  
  
"Haley you told me he hadn't done that for a long time, you told me he wouldn't do it again. Why did you lie, has he done it since you told me he wouldn't?" Peyton said shocked.  
  
They all turned to her she looked all of them in the eye. She had to explain it all. EVery last bit of it.  
  
Chapter 4 -  
  
"Well, Brad has hit me since I said the last time I told you, but not hard. I just screw up all the time, I am staying at his place and I have to just follow his rules and do what he says if I still live there. I promised him a long time ago that I wouldn't teach guys because I flirt too much and I broke my promise yesterday. He got mad at me and so he hit me."  
  
"Haley why would you let that happen?" Peyton asked.  
  
"because I was breaking the rules." She replied.  
  
"You aren't breaking any rules. He is a jerk and you should have him arrested for it."  
  
"No, it wasn't entirely his fault."  
  
"Yes it was!" Nathan burst out. "No guy should ever hurt a girl, you did nothing wrong, he is just an #%$."  
  
Haley's eyes began to tear. "I really really liked him at first, now I am more scared of him."  
  
Peyton leaned down next to her best friend. "Sweetie, I know you love him, but he is a jerk and you have way too many people who love you to let some guy hit you. What would I do if he killed you? I need my Haley."  
  
She dried her eyes and gave Peyton a hug.  
  
"So, Nathan, do you want to go up that strawberry lift?"  
  
"Sure. You sure you're OK to go?"  
  
"I will be fine don't worry, if you were going up goats eye I would wait for you at the bottom, but the strawberry I will survive."  
  
They stepped outside Haley talked to Greg who was a little confused but understood.  
  
The two of them went up the lift.  
  
"OK, your doing great Nathan, just switch over to heel edge, get going a bit straighter then switch over-" He fell in the process. "Good try Nathan."  
  
"I just can't switch over."  
  
"hey, I was there forever, I never was able to switch over, it is hard."  
  
"But your so good now."  
  
"Well you will be, you have a great teacher." She joked.  
  
"Well it is so true." He said seriously.  
  
"Thanks Nathan." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, well it's true." He said then he flipped around on the ground. "But now I am going to get down this hill without falling again."  
  
"Good, let's go Nathan." She laughed.  
  
He jumped up a fast as he could.  
  
They went down pretty fast, but Nathan did fall twice after that.  
  
"You did great. Oh sht are you cold?" She asked.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because you have major major frost bite on your ear. If you stay out any longer, then you will end up having to have the top of your ear cut off, let's go back inside." Haley said as she slid down to the lodge.  
  
They walked inside. "let's get some food." Nathan said. He went to reach for his wallet then remembered that Haley got free food anyway.  
  
They ate quickly and afterward Nathan began to beg to let him go out again.  
  
"Please." He begged.  
  
"No Nathan, if you go out again then your frost bite will get worse!"  
  
"Well I don't feel cold."  
  
"So what. If you go out there you will have to have your ear cut off."  
  
"Well what if we stayed in here all day, then after that near the end of the day, we go out again?" He asked, he reminded Haley of the little kids she usually taught.  
  
"Maybe." She said, that was also her usual reply to those kids  
  
He got a huge smile and he was happy again.  
  
Nathan and Haley spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in the lodge.  
  
"We are such snow bunnies." Haley said.  
  
"What do you say is a snow bunny?" Nathan asked.  
  
"The kind of person who spends their days in the lodge when they can be out." Haley laughed.  
  
"Well I want to be on the hill it is you."  
  
"Then lets go, your ear looks fine and if we don't go now, the lifts will be turned off," it was almost four o'clock, the time when the lifts turned off.  
  
"Good." Nathan jumped up and headed outside.  
  
"Haley!" Peyton called. "Want to share a gondola?" SHe asked.  
  
"We are going for one more run." Haley called back.  
  
"We haven't seen you all day, where have you been man?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I got frost bite so this one over here made me wait inside all day." He motioned toward Haley.  
  
"Well if she hadn't then your cute little famous ear would have to be cut off." Peyton laughed.  
  
"She said almost the same thing." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Well let's get one run in." Haley said.  
  
Nathan and her headed back toward the Strawberry. After a few minutes Haley realized that Nathan wasn't following her anymore. SHe looked around and saw him getting onto the angel lift.  
  
"Nathan!" Haley screamed, she went as fast as she could and ended up on the chair behind him. "I am going to kill you."  
  
"Why , I will be fine."  
  
"Nathan, I am still sore, and you need to take it easy I was going to take you slowly up a few more lifts before this one."  
  
"Well if you want to we can ride the lift down."  
  
"No, I can take it easy, we can do the green run." Haley replied with a sigh, she was still quite upset with him, but it passed quickly.  
  
They got to the top and they skated (when you slide with one foot in the board on flat parts of the hill, almost like skateboarding.) Over to the green hill.  
  
The plan was to get down as fast as they could before the gondolas closed. Unfortunately it took longer then they had thought.  
  
Chapter 5 -  
  
"Sht!" Haley exclaimed as they made it to the bottom, "they turned off the gondola."  
  
"Well you work here, can't you call down to them or do it yourself?"  
  
"No, when it gets turned off the people go and catch the bus back to the apartments, but I guess it might be better for us to stay up here in the cabin anyway." Haley said.  
  
"There's a cabin, and why is it better?"  
  
"Yes, the cabin is right there we have to walk to it, and it is better because my apartment is shared with Brad and I really don't want to see him now."  
  
"Why, because he broke your heart, or your body?"  
  
"Don't be like that, I won't let myself get into that type of relationship again."  
  
The two began to walk up to the cabin and continued to talk. "But it doesn't make sense to me at all, you seem like such a strong and independent girl, how could you let him do that to you?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, I think I thought I deserved it, and you know I guess I thought if I was ever in trouble he would be there to protect me."  
  
"But you still shouldn't have let him use you as his punching bag." Nathan said, he opened the door for Haley.  
  
"Yeah, your right." She stepped inside and he followed.  
  
The cabin was beautiful, it was for people who wanted to rent out a private place for the family.  
  
"Let's watch some TV while we dry our stuff by the fire." Haley said.  
  
"Sounds good," he took of his jacket and sweater to reveal a thin white Adidas shirt   
  
he left his snow pants on.  
  
"You can take those of you know, they need to dry." Haley said.  
  
"Well I don't really want to." He said shyly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I just wore my boxers today because it was warm out." Nathan replied.  
  
"And I've never seen boxers before?" Haley asked.  
  
"Not on me you haven't."  
  
"Fine, but you are going to start sweating once I put the fire on." Haley replied.  
  
He sighed and turned around, he pulled off his snow pants. "You can't laugh though." He said.  
  
"Why would I laug-" She burst out laughing. his boxers were superman! "I'm so sorry, but they are funny."  
  
"Yeah, the guys bought them for me as a joke at my birthday."  
  
"Well they actually are kind of cute, superman is cool."  
  
"Yeah but it is embarrassing, I wasn't expecting anyone to be seeing my underwear when I put them on today."  
  
"That's fine." Haley replied, she turned around and tried to get the fire going.  
  
Once it was going the two decided to watch some of the TV.  
  
"We get free movies, the money will just be taken off the non-existent credit card we use here."  
  
"Huh?" Nathan asked confused.  
  
"Well we aren't paying to stay here, so the TV is free." She replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah now I know what you mean."  
  
Nathan and Haley decided to sit on the couch with a blanket and watch movies.  
  
"Come on, Finding Nemo is the best!" Haley said trying to get the remote from Nathan.  
  
"I was forced to watch that when I volunteered at the hospital it's so stupid." He said keeping the remote from her.  
  
Haley began to squirm like mad, she ended up half on top of him. When she realized the position she had gotten herself into she froze. He looked at her and her face got as red as possible, when she began to pull away he sat up and began to kiss her and she let herself get back on top of him.  
  
Nathan dropped the remote but neither of them noticed anymore.  
  
Nathan let Haley slip off his t-shirt while his hands roamed her body.  
  
Haley moved her hands down his stomach, then she reached and untied the tie on her sweatpants 01b.jpg and slipped them off.  
  
Next Nathan unzipped Haley's zip up top. "You have to stop dressing in layers." Nathan joked between kisses as he pulled off her Old Navy tee   
  
"Don't ruin it Nate." She said as she crushed his lips again.  
  
Haley sat up and unhooked her bra. Nathan just sat there still for a few seconds until she leaned back on him.  
  
The two never left the couch that night, Haley fell asleep on Nathan's stomach.  
  
"Good morning." Haley said as she woke up and saw Nathan looking down at her.  
  
"Good morning." He replied.  
  
"Yes, good morning." Said another voice. Haley looked over Nathan's shoulder and saw her boss standing there with two security guards.  
  
"Ben, get out of here!" Haley yelled as she pulled the blanket completely over herself.  
  
Ben and the security guys stepped out for a few minutes.  
  
"Crap!" Nathan said as soon as they left. "I mean if this gets out!"  
  
Haley stopped and thought about what he said. "Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"Well if this gets out it could turn into a huge mess-"  
  
"Yeah, it would tarnish your popularity right, you'd have to explain to people why you screwed the girl who was teaching you how to snowboard right?"  
  
"No Haley, not like that, if it gets out this would become a huge big mess for you, people would treat you like the next Hollywood slut and I don't want that."  
  
"Oh." Haley said. "That is definitely a good answer."  
  
He smiled and shuffled over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled.  
  
Haley went to the door when they were both dressed and let Ben back in.  
  
"So now, Haley can you explain to me why you are screwing the guests? Aren't you dating my cousin anyway?"  
  
"Screw your cousin, I could have him arrested if I wanted to." Haley replied.  
  
"Whatever, anyway, why were you up here, we need to get the maids up here fast, there is a couple renting this place in a few hours."  
  
"Nathan and I went up the angel last night and by the time we got down we had taken to long and they turned off the gondola. I knew the code to get into here and I figured it would be OK to spend the night."  
  
"You still shouldn't screw the guests, it is against policies."  
  
"Dude, you don't have to refer to me like I'm not here." Nathan cut in. "And since when do you have a say in Haley's personal life?"  
  
"Since she breaks policies, and I am her boss, Haley I am going to have to fire you, you can't keep breaking the rules, we don't make any exceptions."  
  
"No, you can't fire me Ben, I am one of your best children's instructors, besides, oh my gosh Robbie gets here today."  
  
"I can fire you when I want to." he replied.  
  
"Fire her then, if you do I will just leave and get the whole team to leave and never come back too. How does that sound?"  
  
"You're on probation, now get your stuff out of here and teach him how to board." Ben stormed out of the room, Nathan and Haley put on their outdoor clothes and went to the lifts.  
  
"We can do a short one, then I will find another instructor to teach you for the time that Robbie is here, which is the rest of the week." Haley said.  
  
"Can I go with the two of you, I don't care, kids are the best, if you want me to."  
  
"Well sure, I have no problem, but Robbie doesn't take to people well, I'll talk to him." The two were about to go over to the strawberry when they heard a little kid. "Haley! Haley! Haley!" She turned around instantly and quickly took off her board. "Robbie!" she replied.  
  
She ran up to him, he was about eight and he jumped into her arms. "Wow dude, your like a million pounds heavier than you used to be."  
  
"I grew?" He asked.  
  
"A lot." Haley replied. She turned to Nathan. "Robbie, this is Nathan, he is another one of my students, can he board with us today?"  
  
Robbie looked at him and went all quiet, Haley worried about this happening. She turn to Nathan to say, maybe I should get Greg, but Robbie burst out. "You're Nathan Scott!" He exclaimed amazed. "You are my favorite player of all!"  
  
Haley turned to Nathan, "I think this will go fine." She said.  
  
"Looks like it." He replied.  
  
the three went to the bunny hill and Robbie was a natural, by the end of two hours he was already switching from heel edge to toe edge.  
  
"I think you have to stop teaching this kid Hales, if you don't then he will be better than me." Nathan joked as the three went in to have lunch.  
  
"Really?" Robbie asked. "But you are so good!"  
  
"So are you buddy." Nathan replied.  
  
"Hey Nate, come have lunch with us!" some of the guys called, the group was sitting there with their instructors, Haley spotted Peyton. "You two want to?" Nathan asked Haley and Robbie.  
  
"Yeah!" Robbie replied. "let's get some food first," He ran to go get some chicken fingers.  
  
He ran ahead Nathan stayed back and walked over with Haley. "He's a great kid." Nathan said.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Too bad he's an orphan, what happened to his parents do you know?"  
  
"They just left him, he was four, he doesn't trust people very well since then." Haley replied.  
  
"That is too bad, but after it all he came out being an awesome kid."  
  
"Yeah I love him." Haley replied.  
  
The three of them all sat down with the team and ate their lunch.  
  
Chapter 6 -  
  
Nathan Haley and Robbie had a great afternoon. The three were going down on the gondola.  
  
"Nathan, why don't you let Robbie listen to your discman while we talk about stuff." she said, hinting that she needed to talk to him in private.  
  
"Why can't I hear?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Well if you want to you can. but it is just boring money and stuff talk."  
  
"Can I listen to your music?" Robbie asked innocently.  
  
"Sure bud." he handed him the discman. "So what's up?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you, I know it would be putting you out and all, but is it possible that you could let me and Robbie stay at your room tonight, I told the orphanage that he would be with me at all times, and as you know I can't really go back to my place and-"  
  
"Haley, yes, just please stop rambling." He joked.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Besides, what kind of guy doesn't want a beautiful girl and a great eight year old staying with them?"  
  
"Seven, he's seven."  
  
"Great seven year old." He corrected himself.  
  
"Good point though." She replied  
  
The three got to the bottom and stepped off the gondola   
  
Haley grabbed her board from the basket on the side. "Robbie, remember your board." She called to him as he ran to the exit. She pulled it out and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Haley replied.  
  
The three went down to the shuttle bus station after returning Robbie's board, the bus wasn't going to come for another half an hour.  
  
"Who wants hot chocolate while we wait?" Haley asked.  
  
"Me me me!" Robbie said excited.  
  
"Oh me,me, me," Nathan added.  
  
"OK, so that's one for me and one for Robbie?" She joked.  
  
"Ahem, I am hurt." Nathan joked.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." She went and got herself and the boys a large hot chocolate, they sat and waited at the bus station.  
  
"Hey guys." Peyton said as her and Lucas approached the station.  
  
"Hey Peyt, Lucas." Haley said happily.  
  
"Hey Hales, and my new buddy Robbie." Lucas said happily, the two had met at lunch. Haley was amazed how well Robbie acted around the entire team, he was an entirely different kid than he was when she went to see him at the orphanage. "What do you guys have planned for the night?"  
  
"Um, Robbie and I are going to stay at Nathan's and hang out." Haley said. "How's that sound?" Haley asked Robbie.  
  
"Yeah, I've even got Play Station." Nathan said happily.  
  
"Cool," Robbie replied.  
  
"Can we join you?" Lucas asked. "We can have like a party."  
  
"Sure," Nathan said.  
  
"You in?" Haley asked Peyton who seemed to look awkward the entire time.  
  
"Well I don't know." Peyton replied.  
  
"Come, Haley won't be so lonely," Nathan said.  
  
"Hey I've got you and Robbie thank you, but Peyton come on." Haley begged.  
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
The five got on the bus and were dropped off right in front of Nathan's they all went inside the room and Nathan ordered pizza.  
  
"So, what happened last night?" Peyton asked Haley.  
  
"Well, we just you know got caught up in the moment, and one thing lead to another, he wouldn't let me watch Finding Nemo and there was the whole Superman thing, then it just got, more passionate and all."  
  
"OK, so I don't even want to know what you are talking about Finding Nemo and Superman, but you two slept together?"  
  
"Yeah." Haley replied.  
  
"So what are you and Nathan Scott famous basketball player dating now or something?"  
  
"I have no idea, Robbie came before we got to talk about anything." Haley replied. "We will probably talk tonight though."  
  
The two girls went and joined the guys and played some PlayStation 2 for a while. When the pizza came they all pigged out.  
  
It was time for the group to leave because Robbie needed to go to bed.  
  
"Night Haley." He said.  
  
"Night bud." She replied as she turned off the light and headed to Nathan's bedroom.  
  
"Hey. He asleep?" Nathan asked.  
  
"He will be."  
  
"I feel so bad about making him sleep on the couch." Nathan said.  
  
"He doesn't mind." Haley replied as she slipped into the washroom. When she came out she was in a robe. a huge smile came across Nathan's face as he playfully lifted up the covers. "OK, so I really don't mean to sound like a typical, annoying girl, but I think you and I should talk."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." He replied.  
  
"OK, so where are we?" Haley asked.  
  
"Um, in a hotel room."  
  
"I know." She replied. "But, where do you see this relationship going, like I know you are like a famous guy and I am a snowboard instructor, we aren't really a match made in heaven, and there is the fact that our lives are on the other side of the world, you're great and I have major feeling for you, but I want to know where we are."  
  
"Well I am not exactly too sure about that either. I am so into you Haley, I'm also not your typical superstar personality, the tabloids love to write that I am a player and that I have like five million girls at one time, but in all truth I swear they do that because they have nothing on me. I don't sleep around and I think you and I have this connection. I want to see this relationship go somewhere because well I like you, I really truly like you, and for now I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to want me as your boyfriend." He said.  
  
"That was a good answer." Haley said. "And I definitely want you as a boyfriend."  
  
He smiled and she finally got in bed with him.  
  
The next morning Robbie was up bright and early, but not for a good reason.  
  
"Haley!"  
  
Haley woke up immediately and made sure the covers were over her. "What bud?"  
  
"I don't feel good."  
  
"Yeah, are you sore, or sick?"  
  
"I'm sick." He said. When Haley rubbed his stomach Nathan had finally woke up.  
  
"Yeah? Where do you feel sick?" Haley asked.  
  
"In my tummy." he said, he was looking at the floor. "I threw up."  
  
"Where?" Haley asked worried.  
  
"On the carpet." Robbie replied, he looked up at Haley and he had tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."  
  
"Aw, sweetie that's OK, don't cry. You never meant to."  
  
"Yeah, bud it's fine, I can get a maid up to clean it." Nathan said.  
  
"Why don't you get in bed, and we will get up and go get you some gravol?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied, he climbed in bed after Haley grabbed her robe and got out.  
  
Nathan followed. "I can go get some gravol." He said.  
  
"Nathan, you don't even know where the drug store is, I will go, you two stay here." He nodded and Haley went and got her clothes on.  
  
An hour later Haley still wasn't back, Nathan hod gotten Robbie to sleep, but he was throwing up every-time he woke up.  
  
Haley finally arrived after and hour and a half.  
  
"Haley where have you been?" He asked.  
  
"The drug store was closed then I decided to go to the apartment and grab some stuff for me, and also my bag, it is full of things I bring when I am teaching the kids, I had some childrens gravol on it, when I got there Brad flipped out. He got mad at me asking where I have been for the last two nights, and he still seems to think I want to date him. When I tried to leave he just went mad."  
  
"Did he touch you?" He asked. Her eyes began to tear. "Fck it, I am going to kill him, God!" Just as he finished the statement Robbie was heard in the other room coughing and puking again.  
  
"Not now Nathan." She said, the two went into the bedroom. "Hey sweetheart, I brought you something to help you feel better." She gave him two tablets and he ate them quickly. "Nathan, can you call room service and get them to send up a ton of ginger ale?"  
  
"Yeah sure." he said, still half distracted by what had happened. He went out, it was ten minutes before he came back in.  
  
"What took so long?" Haley asked.  
  
"I called the cops." He replied.  
  
"Nathan, what?" Haley asked as she jumped up, Robbie was asleep.  
  
"Haley, you can't possibly think he doesn't deserve to go to jail, you look like crap, you can't let him get away with it, think of it like this, even if it wasn't that bad for you what on earth would you do if you found out he was doing to someone else, he won't stop and you know it." She broke down again, she turned to him and just let herself collapse into his chest. "Hey, hey it's OK baby, it will all be OK." He said as he rubbed his hands on her head, and through her hair.  
  
"I'll talk to the police." She mumbled.  
  
"Good." He replied.  
  
Chapter 7 -  
  
There was a knock at the door. Nathan and Haley were curled up on the couch, neither wanted to move but they both knew who it was.  
  
Nathan got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hello, sir." The policeman said.  
  
"Helo officer." Nathan replied. "I'm Nathan Scott, this is Haley James."  
  
"Hello, my name is Derek Willis."  
  
"Hi Officer." Haley said.  
  
Right away they got down to business, Haley explained everything.  
  
"Ma'am are you willing to testify in court."  
  
"Yes, if I have to." Haley replied.  
  
"I know it is hard, but it will be alright."  
  
"Haley." Robbie had emmerged from the bedroom. "Why are the police here?"  
  
"No reason sweetie, why don't you go back to bed, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I am hungry." He said.  
  
"Why don't I get you some chicken soup?" Haley asked. He nodded and Haley grabbed the phone and had room service get some soup for him.  
  
"Well, sir, ma'am we have to go and arrest your boyfriend now, and we will be in touch. Oh, how long are you on vacation?" He asked.  
  
"I work here, I will be around, if I am not in this room I can be reached at my cell." She wrote down the number and gave the officer the card.  
  
"Thank you miss, and I jsut wanted to say, his guy who did this to you, if he doesn't go to jail, and don't worry I will work my ass off to get him in there, but if he doesn't we will have you protected." Haley nodded.  
  
When his soup came Haley took Robbie it and he got down most of it.  
  
"Good job bud, I hope you feel better tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks." He said happily.  
  
Haley went out to meet Nathan, he had the TV on. "Let's watch a movie." He said, flipping to Paperview.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
"Which one?" He asked, "Not Finding Nemo."  
  
"I don't know, I liked how it ended last time I fought for Finding Nemo." She joked.  
  
He laughed and leadned in to kiss her. After kissing for a few seconds they decided on Blue Crush, Nathan agreed for the girls in bikini's.  
  
At about halfway through it something caught Haley's eyes. It was a quote said by Kate Bosworth. (a/n may not be the exact words) "I'm just the story you tell people when they ask how you learned how to surf." Haley sat straight up, at first she worried that maybe Nathan was the same.  
  
Nathan noticed she had tensed up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Is that me?"  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about."  
  
"Am I her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Anne Marie. Am I just the story you tell people how you learned how to board?"  
  
"Haley, you've seen this movie right?"  
  
"Yeah, Why?"  
  
"Well as you know, in the end she knows that he is into her, just like I am into you, we have known each other for three days and I've connected with you more than I've connected with anyone else, ever."  
  
"Have you ever been in love Nathan?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I've been in love before."  
  
"Then, there is no way you have connected with me more than you connected with her."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah- wait what?" She asked. "Are you in love with me?"  
  
He looked her straight in the eye, and as he did so, she knew, he didn't even have to say anything, she knew he loved her. "Haley James, I love you."  
  
"And.... Nathan.... I....I...I...I-"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said. She leaned to him and kissed him again.  
  
They got caught up in the moment and one thing lead to another, Nathan was in the middle of pulling off Haley's tank top as she undid his belt when Robbie came out of the bedroom again. "Nathan, Haley?" He asked.  
  
The two paused instantly. Haley slipped her tank back on and Nathan redid his fly. "Yeah kiddo?" Haley asked.  
  
"I threw up again, in the bed."  
  
"No Problem bud, I'll call the hotel." Nathan replied happily. He picked up the phone. "Hello, reception."  
  
"Hello. Mr. Scott."  
  
"Hello sir, I need some help up here, one of my guest in here threw up on the sheets. We need replacement ones."  
  
"Sir, you have been calling us nonstop all morning Mr. Scott."  
  
"Yes, but there is a seven year old here in my room that I am paying good money for, and he is very sick, so please get me some new sheets." he said angrily.  
  
"Yes sir." Nathan hung up the phone and looked to Robbie.  
  
"Nate? Am I am problem, I don't mean to be so messy."  
  
"No buddy, you know you come first, the guys at the recpetion are just mean, and stupid." Nathan replied.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon the three stayed inside. The rest of the week was more or less like that. Nathan and Haley were able to bring Robbie out on the slopes the last day he was there.  
  
Early the next morning a lady from the orphanage came to get him.  
  
"So anyway buddy, I promise I will come a visit you soon, and I can meet all your friends." Nathan said happily to the little boy.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Haley went next. "Oh, buddy, I wish you didn't have to go, I wish I could just take you home with me."  
  
"I know, but I will see you soon. No body wants to adopt a seven year old, they all want babies."  
  
"Buddy, don't say that, all those people just don't deserve to have you as a kid, you are ten times as good as them remember that OK?" Haley asked.  
  
"But if I was wouldn't they all want me?"  
  
"They do, but they just decided that they didn't deserve you." Haley replied. "You will get a good mother and father soon. I promise." She held out her pinky.  
  
He held out his. Nathan watched amazed at how close the two were and it was killing him to see Haley cry. He wished there was some way to help.  
  
After the car left Haley leaned on Nathan's shoulder. "Haley, why don't you adopt him?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I wanted to, they wanted a mother and father, and they didn't think my yearly income was good enough to have a child with." She replied. "But, we better get over to the bus, you are leaving today." Haley said, getting teary again.  
  
Haley and Nathan stood outside the bus, her head was buried in his chest. the rest of the team were ready to go and Nathan couldn't force himself to get onto the bus.  
  
"You have to go Nathan." Haley said.  
  
"How is it that you expect me to go when leaving this spot is not an option?"  
  
"It has to be." Haley said. She still hadn't moved though.  
  
"Nathan come on." Lucas said as he and Peyton approached them. "Dude, call her on the bus."  
  
"I lost my phone." He lied.  
  
"Then use mine." Lucas replied.  
  
"Hales come on girlie, we need to go, we have to work tomorrow," Peyton said. Her and Lucas had gotten close and she had linked arms with him.  
  
"I love you Nathan." Haley said.  
  
"I love you too, are you sure I can't st-"  
  
"No Nathan, you can't stay a few more days." Haley finished.  
  
"Goodbye." He said.  
  
"Bye." Haley said. He slowly backed toward the bus and the got on.  
  
Haley watched as he sat down at a window seat and the two still kept staring into each other's eyes.  
  
The bus pulled away and Peyton took her crying best friend and took her back to Haley's apartment. She had it to herself now that Brad was in jail.  
  
"You'll see him again, don't worry. Soon," Peyton said.  
  
"I hope you're right." She replied.  
  
"I am." Peyton said. Chapter 8 -  
  
"Mr. Scott." Said a security guard at his house. It was a month and a half after he had gone to his Beverly Hills home.  
  
"Yes Drew?" Nathan asked, looking up from his desk.  
  
"We have another intruder saying they know you." He replied.  
  
"Just send them away." He replied.  
  
"Sir, I think you should maybe deal with it, I don't meant to sound mean about it, but you know, these girls are just going to come back until you show them that you are not taking it anymore."  
  
"Yeah alright whatever." Nathan replied, he agreed with him, but he also just wanted to be left alone."  
  
Drew went with him down to the front room, Nathan saw his other outside guard Peter standing with a young girl.  
  
"Nathan, can you please tell him to loosen up on my arm?" Asked the girl, she was facing halfway to the other wall.  
  
"You intrude on my house and expect me to get my guards to loosen up on you?"  
  
"Yeah." She turned her head fully toward him, it was Haley.  
  
"Let her go Peter." Nathan exclaimed, Peter obeyed and she jumped into his arms.  
  
The two ended up in the bedroom within a few minutes. The guards went back to their spots outside.  
  
"What... about... your.... job?" Nathan asked between kisses.  
  
"I... quit... my boss flipped when.... when he found out that I had his..... his cousin arrested." Haley replied.  
  
"Well now you are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Nathan said quickly as he pulled off his shirt.  
  
"Good." Haley replied. This was the last actual conversation they had for another hour.  
  
The two talked for hours afterward, it was almost as if they told every little detail of what had happened in the last month and a half.  
  
The to didn't leave the bed all night.  
  
"Nathan, where are you?" Called a voice from downstairs.  
  
Nathan or Haley didn't hear the voice.  
  
"Nathan." The voice was just down the hall, soon the door was opened and the situation got awkward. "Son."  
  
"Dad?" Nathan asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah, I came over here to find out why you missed yesterday's press conference, but it looks like I don't even need to. Son, you need to shape up, I also heard yesterday you missed a practise. You might think you will be fine, but there is no way the NBA will be happy with you keeping a record of sleeping with some random slutty chick instead of going to a practise."  
  
"If you ever say that about Haley again I will make a point of not letting you in this house again ever." Nathan screamed.  
  
"Wow Nathan I am proud, you know her first name, let's try a crack at her last name." Dan replied.  
  
This got Nathan angry beyond reason and he grabbed a paper weight and threw it at his dad's head. When it hit the wall, after Dan dodged it, Haley jumped from the thud and it had made a dent in the wall.  
  
Nathan noticed she had jumped back. "Sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Haley replied. "That's your dad?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, a$s isn't he?" Nathan asked, he didn't care that his dad heard.  
  
"Nate, what was that about?" Dan screamed. "You have to stop listening to every slut you meet."  
  
"I swear, this next thing I will throw will not miss."  
  
"Nathan, don't throw anything else." Haley pleaded.  
  
"Wow, this slut has a brain, i'm impressed son."  
  
"When the hell have you ever seen me with any girl, not since university dad, screw off." Nathan yelled. Haley was litterally terrified. And she hated knowing she had caused it.  
  
"Mr. Scott." Haley screamed, they both looked to her. "I'm Haley James, I was Nathan's instructor in Banff the other month and I came to visit him, is there anything else you want me to explain so the two of you don't beat each otehr to death?"  
  
He looked at her, he had never had a girl speak to him like that, especially one of Nathan's girls. The only other people who had ever stood up to him were Deb and Karen. "No." he replied quietly. Nathan was shocked, he had never seen his dad back off. Dan left the room Nathan and Haley were silent.  
  
"Wow." Nathan said. "Thank you."  
  
"Well that's what you do when the person you love is going to get themselves in trouble." Haley replied.  
  
He pulled her into another kiss, and the two leaned their bodies slowly back onto the bed.  
  
Epilogue -  
  
"OK, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, everything seems to be in order. All I need to know is that he is going to be alright."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean?" Haley asked, she and Nathan were married only four months ago.  
  
"Well, you have been married for four months, are you sure it is not possible to have a child of your own? I don't want to find out that in a few months after you have your own child, he is neglected."  
  
"That isn't even possible." Nathan replied. "We have not ever even tried to have children of our own, both of us are very close with Robbie, he is a great kid, Haley has known him since before he was seven, we love him."  
  
"Thank you sir." She replied.  
  
Nathan and Haley were lead to the children's play area here they found Robbie sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hey bud." Haley said.  
  
"Hi Haley." He said.  
  
"I was wondering kiddo, if you would start calling me Mom?"  
  
The boy's face lit up immedietly. "You mean?" He looked from Nathan to Haley.  
  
"Yeah bud, they let us adopt you." Nathan said. "let's get your stuff." He smiled and grabbed the few belongings he had.  
  
The three stepped out of the orphanage to find a crowd of people snapping pictures.  
  
"Nathan, Nathan!" They all called.  
  
"What is up with your life lately?" One from People MAgazine asked  
  
"excuse me?" Nathan asked angrily.  
  
"Nathan you can just ignore it." Haley said, she was holding an almost terrified Robbie.  
  
"No," He said. "Excuse me?" he repeated.  
  
"Well, within the last year, you dated your ski instructor, married her after three months, then four months later, you adopt a seven yaer old, why on earth would you not have your own children or can you two not have your own children."  
  
"Haley and I have not tried for children before, but Robbie is a great kid." Nathan replied.  
  
"Well why adopt?" He asked.  
  
"Why not?" Nathan asked angrily. "Just because these kids are parentless, does not mean they are not great kid, I have yet to meet a kid that I fell for more than Robbie here. he is great, and I wish people could jsut see that these kids are amazing, there is nothing wrong with adopting." Nathan quickly caught up with Haley and Robbie and got into the car.  
  
Robbie fell asleep on the way back to California, Robbie's orphanage was in Calgary Alberta Canada. "So you really believe everything you said?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah." Nathan replied. "Come on, think about it, we know Robbie is a great kid, and isn't it better to get a kid we know is amazing, we both know any kid that is half produced by me will definitely be messed up a bit."  
  
"Good point." Haley laughed. He leaned in and kissed her again. Everything in their lives had come together perfectly in the last year and they both were finally ?topicID=21 8.topic&start=1&stop=20 


End file.
